Sailor Eclipse
by MizakiTaisho
Summary: en la epoca en donde el imperio del sol controlaba todo el sistema solar una sailor lo viene a cambiar y se creara el cristal de plata /Mal summary es lo que se me ocurrio
1. En mi mente

_Sailor eclipse_

**Nota: los personajes de esta serie NO me pertenecen **

_**Introducción**_

_**En mi mente **_

"_**Mi cuerpo esta completamente ensangrentado no me quedan fuerzas para seguir adelante, lamento no haberme despedidos de los seres que más quiero, y deseo de todo corazón que, lo que hice no tenga consecuencias muy grabes y que en el interior de los habitantes del universo me perdonen por no seguir protegiéndolos…pero no los dejare del todo solos, para su bienestar les dejare lo poco que me queda de mi poder en esta hermosa joya que quedara en manos de la persona que más me torturo por mi forma de ser , pero se que ella es la persona indicada en tenerla…espero que en mi próximo futuro tenga una mejor vida…"**_

Después de esto Dorana cerró los ojos para no abrirlos en su próxima vida

Notas/usagi_cullen: bueno este es un fic de cómo me imagino que fue la creación del cristal de palta y de otras cosas ^^

Espero les guste aceptare sugerencias mientras transcurre la historia y también criticas

Es mi segundo fic y espero que resulte bn


	2. Aparicion

**Nota/los personajes de sailor moon no me pretenecen **

_**Aparición**_

_2 años después de la pelea con el caos _

Esa noche la muchacha despertó inquieta por el sueño que tuvo, la chica de ojos rojos ya se había acostumbrado a tener ese sueño o más bien ella sabia perfectamente lo que ocurría después de tenerlo. El reloj dio las siete de la mañana, se levanto rápidamente, era su primer día de escuela y para ella no era muy agradable llegar tarde al instituto sobre todo porque daría una mala impresión a causa de ser nueva y el ajetreo que conlleva a eso, en fin, se cepillo su cabellera negra rojiza y larga, luego la enrolló toda hasta quedar en un tomate y lo amarro con un moño dorado, se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme y salio muy aprisa de su casa dejando atrás a sus cuidadores en ella.

De camino a la escuela la muchacha debía pasar obligada por un parque para cortar camino pero en él se encontró, con un monstruo de dos cabezas que luchaba contra unas mujeres que para ella no eren muy extrañas. El monstruo era muy poderoso se notaba porque las mujeres se encontraban muy cansadas, la del traje distinto de repente tomo su cetro y grito

¡Vamos chicas!

¡Si!- respondieron todas creando una especie de formación de ataque

¡ataque del planeta de las sailors!- pero no hizo ningún efecto

Sailor moon cayo de rodillas ya no tenia energía, el monstruo aprovechándose de la situación fue directo a atacarla, pero de la nada una extraña sombra apareció desde el cielo gritando

-¡Resplandece Fénix del sol!- acertando en el blanco y quemando por completo a la bestia

Todas las presentes quedaron sorprendidas por esta guerrera del cielo, porque no era como ellas sino que muy diferente, lucia un traje de color rojo con negro, una especie de corbata en vez de cinta le colgaba del cuello de la camisa-vestón que ocupaba y su falda en la parte de atrás lucia un moño que en el centro tenia la forma del sol y la luna juntos, y en la frente no tenia nada, su cabello era largo y liso, de color negro rojizo que en las puntas colgaban unos rizos muy definidos y estaba tomado de los lados con pinches de sol y de luna respectivamente en cada lado, en sus manos llevaba guantes del color de la corbata (rojos)y en una de ellas un báculo grande que en centro abajo una luna y arriba un sol. Sus botas también lo eran en un lado eran largas y la otra solo le llegaba a los tobillos.

-Estas bestias de nuevo… ¿cuando aprenderán?- se pregunto a si misma

- ¿Tú… quien eres?-dijo Sailor Mars muy desafiante

- la pregunta aquí…Es… ¿quienes son ustedes?- devolvió la mirada desafiante

- Somos las sailors scouts protectoras del planeta.- respondió Sailor Júpiter

- ¡Ja! …enserio…pues yo soy la guerrera hibrida, la mezcla perfecta entre el sol y la luna. Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por la paz y la unión del sistema solar… soy Sailor Eclipse… y las castigare en el nombre del sol y de la luna.

* * *

Bella usagi cullen potter/ aqui es el segunso cap de sailor eclipse quedo un poco corto pero era para subirlo rapido

ojala les guste y esperen con ancias los otros caps ^^

he tenido muchos problemas tecnicos XD


	3. Encuentros del pasado

_**Encuentros del pasado **_

_-Estas bestias de nuevo… ¿cuando aprenderán?- se pregunto a si misma _

_- ¿Tú… quien eres?-dijo Sailor Mars muy desafiante_

_- la pregunta aquí…Es… ¿quienes son ustedes?- devolvió la mirada desafiante _

_- Somos las sailors scouts protectoras del planeta.- respondió Sailor Júpiter _

_- ¡Ja! …enserio…pues yo soy la guerrera hibrida, la mezcla perfecta entre el sol y la luna. Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por la paz y la unión del sistema solar… soy Sailor Eclipse… y las castigare en el nombre del sol y de la luna_

-No puede ser.- se impresionó Sailor Venus

-Es…. imposible.-menciono Sailor moon

-Acaso… ¿eres nuestra enemiga?-pregunto Júpiter

-acabo de salvarlas y me creen que les are daño….para eso hubiera dejado que el monstruo las destruyera.- respondió un poco agitada

De pronto se sintió un ruido desde las plantas del parque como si alguien espiara y desde ahí apareció Luna gritando como loca

¡No le crean a esta impostora!-

Las 6 muchachas presentes tomaron posición de defensa hasta que eclipse se atrevió a hablar

-¡Vaya!.... ya era hora de que aparecieras Luna…se me hacia extraño no verte por aquí.-le dirigió la mirada a la recién llegada.

-No dejaría que tu les hicieras algún daño a la tierra como cuand…- la interrupción de una voz que luna conocía muy bien hizo que ella se callará repentinamente. Plumas blancas salieron de la nada y una lechuza blanca, de ojos saltones apareció en el hombro derecho de Sailor Eclipse diciendo

-Tan impertinente como siempre Luna querida…-

-No puede ser tu has reencarnado.-dijo muy sorprendida- ¡Noche!

-Y no es la única…o ¿acaso ya no me recuerdas?- plumas doradas ahora recorrían el hombro izquierdo de la Sailor y aparecía entre ellas un águila.

-Día…tu también.-

-Luna ¿quienes son todos ellos?-pregunto angustiada Serena

-Las aves que ves son los embajadores del sol y la luna en la tierra y la otra es el ser más poderoso del sistema solar la primera Sailor de este.- su tono de voz se volvió tenso mientras las demás sailors la escuchaban atentas a cualquier movimiento

De pronto Sailor Eclipse comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y se desmayo, las aves muy pendientes tomaron su forma humana y la taparon con una manta para que no se supiera su verdadera identidad.

-Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto Sailor scouts.- dijo Día

-Adiós hermanita.- se despidió Noche

Después de esas palabras los tres nuevos "enemigos" desaparecieron y dejaron a las inners senshis atónitas con lo sucedido


	4. Silencio

_**Silencio **_

_De pronto Sailor Eclipse comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho y se desmayo, las aves muy pendientes tomaron su forma humana y la taparon con una manta para que no se supiera su verdadera identidad._

_-Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto Sailor scouts.- dijo Día _

_-Adiós hermanita.- se despidió Noche _

_Después de esas palabras los tres nuevos "enemigos" desaparecieron y dejaron a las inners senshis atónitas con lo sucedido _

Un rato más tarde

La chica del tomate abrió lentamente los ojos un poco aturdida, se levanto y observo que delante de ella estaban sus protectores observándola muy enojados.

-¡Samira!- grito Día

- ¡Ay! no me regañes, mira que si no hubiera sido por mi aparición ellas estarían muertas y el cristal perdido.- dijo levantándose del suelo

-Actuaste sin pensar Samira.- la recrimino Noche

-¡OH! por favor… ustedes saben muy bien de que la alineación esta cerca y que si no me apuro…las cosas no me resultaran.- depronto Samira recordó algo

-Hay no que hora es.- miro su reloj y grito ¡oohh... nooo!!!! Llegare tarde ¡!!!!!

Se paro muy rápido agarro su bolso y comenzó a correr como loca por toda la calle dejando atrás a sus animales protectores, paso por una calle llena de gente debía llegar a su primer día de trabajo en el local de su primo, aunque tenia solo apenas 13 años de edad Samira Taisho vivía sola y necesitaba mantenerse

La puerta del local se abrió y ella entro muy aprisa para saludar a su primo

-¡Hola! Andrew.-su voz sonó entrecortada- lamento si me demore, le brindo una sonrisa

A no te preocupes…pero aprovechando que estas a qui puedes atender a mis amigas que están en la mesa 9.-

-Por supuesto.-levanto el dedo pulgar al terminar de colocarse el delantal y abrocharse unos patines, ella ya conocía muy bn el local aunque había estado fuera del país por mas de 6 años

Ella muy obediente se dirigió a esa mesa sin esperar la gran sorpresa que le esperaba. En la mesa la cual se dirigía a atender, cinco chicas parloteaban muy preocupadas

Que desean tomar.- dijo enfocándose solamente en el papel y lápiz que llevaba

-mmm… Yo quiero un vaso de jugo de naranja –dijo la chica de pelo azul que observada de reojo

-Yo quiero…una mineral.- señalo la chica de pelo negro medio largo

-veamos…a mi tráeme un jugo de manzana y un pastel de chocolate.-pidio una rubia con moño rojo.

-yo no nada gracias.- la mas alta respondió

-mmm… yo quiero una pizza con queso, un helado de fresa, unas papas fritas, chocolate caliente y una bebida cola.

Samira quedo petrificada por el ultimo pedido… "quien pedía tantas cosas" pensó y fue cuando se fijo bien quienes eran al verlas claramente su mente estaba en blanco y no sabia que hacer

-¿Que te ocurre?- pregunto Serena

-¿Que no te das cuenta?... quedo muda con tu pedido.-le recrimino Rei

-Oye… niña estas bien- la devolvió a la tierra Amy

-¡OH!… si no es nada…en seguida vuelvo- salio velozmente Samira

"! Hay no!… no puede ser…y si me descubrieron…calma, calma… mantente en calma" era en lo único que pensaba Samira mientras dejaba el pedido y lo recibía al instante.

Hundida en su mente no se dio cuenta de que ya el pedido lo tenia en la mano se dirigió a la mesa a entregarlo pero en el camino se encontró con un obstáculo de cabello negro corto, alto y unos ojos azules noche que enloquecen a cualquiera…y como fue de esperarse esta se tropezó con él derramando todo lo que llevaba en las manos encima de ellos.

-¡!ahh!!...uy discúlpeme no fue mi intención- se paro de inmediato, sin percatarse de la persona.

-A no fue nada… no te preocupes.-

Darién estas bien- pregunto Serena un poco preocupada pero riéndose de la situación

Al escuchar este nombre Samira no volvió a reaccionar hasta que Andrew trajo una toalla pora que se limpiara. Todavía no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el estaba allí parado todo manchado y cuando ya reacciono bien, se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente se tiro a los brazos de Darién en señal de alegría de verlo, como siempre lo había echo desde que era muy pequeña.


End file.
